Meeting The Folks
by AngryBeavers1997
Summary: When Norbert is finally about to meet Treeflower's family for the first time, he learns that love is far more important than unfair judgement. Cover art by lionandwolfe and DoraeArtDreams-Aspy.


Norbert and Treeflower were driving through the woods so Norbert could meet Treeflower's parents for the first time. Treeflower's parents lived 150 miles away from Wayouttatown, so it was quite the drive. They were gonna be staying with Treeflower's parents for the next 3 weeks, so they could spend quality time with each other and get to know Norbert for the first time.

"Are you excited to meet my folks Norby?" Treeflower asked her boyfriend.

"I mean, I guess, but I'm a little nervous. Also, why do we have to wear these necklaces from our hippie costumes? Why didn't we wear the whole getup?" Norbert replied.

"They look cool on us. It will give off a cool impression to my mom and dad. Also, I just prefer to wear the necklace sometimes, the whole suit can get a bit itchy and make my limbs feel numb. Don't take the necklaces off till we get home, okay?" said Treeflower.

"Okay then" Norbert replied, the main thought in his mind being how Treeflower's family will want to kill him.

A half hour later, Norbert and Treeflower arrived at their location. When they both arrived, Norbert noticed something peculiar, there was no dam or any type of shelter to be found. Everything was outdoors. There wasn't even any TV or electrical devices.

"Where is your dam?" Norbert asked Treeflower.

"I don't live in a dam. My family are naturists and we prefer the great outdoors, we also don't believe in cutting down trees" Treeflower informed him.

"But my family had to cut down trees to build our dam. Your family is probably gonna have a gripe with me now, huh" said Norbert.

"No, no, not at all. We have no problem with other beavers cutting down trees to build their own home. We respect everyone's opinion, my family are very understanding and loving. They won't hate you one bit". Treeflower then gave Norbert a quick peck on his nose, which made him blush.

"Marie! Treeflower and her boyfriend are here!" Treeflower's dad shouted.

"Hey dad!" Treeflower shouted back and then gave her father a hug and kiss.

"Hi sweetheart, how's life been?" Treeflower's dad asked.

"It's been great! This is my boyfriend Norbert, say hi Norby" said Treeflower.

"Uhh, hey Mr Treeflower's dad" said Norbert, shaking in his voice and appearance whilst holding out his hand for a handshake.

Treeflower's father burst out laughing. "It's fine Norbert, don't be shy, I don't bite". Treeflower's father gave Norbert a hug and kiss. "Hey, we consider anyone who cares for Treeflower to be part of the family, so we love you, you hear?"

"Uhh, yes sir" Norbert replied, a little scared in his voice, thinking that they were putting on an act and leading him into a false sense of security before they slaughter him.

Treeflower's mother Marie then came over to see them both.

"Treeflower, it's so good to see you my dear!" Marie said, giving her daughter a hug and kiss.

"Hi there mom" Treeflower replied, a little embarrassed but happy to see her parents after not seeing them for a few months.

"And you must be Norbert, Treeflower has told us a LOT about you. I can tell you two really care for each other" Marie told Norbert.

"Yes ma'am" Norbert replied, still having scary thoughts.

"Awwww, you don't need to be shy sweetie. You're an official member of our family now and we love you dearly. Anyone who is kind and caring to any of our family members, we consider to be our family." Marie explained to Norbert.

"That's very sweet, my family is a little different" Norbert told Marie. "So, how come you decided to be naturists and live outside?" Norbert asked.

"Well, our family don't believe in cutting down trees to build dams, so we just live outdoors and keep each other company. Our family loves Mother Nature and deeply cares for the beauty of it. Whenever it rains, we just put up with it and stay outside, but if it's very heavy rain, we find a cave nearby to hide in until the rain stops" Marie explained to Norbert.

"So, what about food and drink? How do you guys survive on that?" Norbert asked

"Asking quite a few questions, aren't you?" Marie said jokingly

Norbert blushed out of embarrassment. 'Oh, I'm really sorry ma'am. I was just curious, I'll stop asking questions if you want".

"No no no, don't apologise at all sweetie. It's absolutely fine, I know you just want to know more about our family. I get it." said Marie.

"About food and drink, we survive on it by buying fruit, veg, water, and iced tea from stores in Wayouttatown." Marie explained. " Me and Treeflower's father own a gardening business, and the money we earn from our business goes towards food and drinks. Every Saturday, me, Treeflower's father Richard, and Treeflower's younger sister Evergreen go into the nearby town to get the food from animal friendly grocery stores."

"Me and Treeflower live in Wayouttatown. It's a pretty big city, about 150 miles from here" Norbert told Marie.

"Ah yes, I know. We don't particularly like cities very much. Richard actually grew up in an area not far from Portland, but didn't like it and moved to this area, the Umpqua National Forest, and that's how he met me for the first time. We both had the same ideologies about naturalism and grew a strong friendship, which eventually turned into romance" said Marie

Norbert smiled, then continued with his questions. "So I'm guessing you don't eat any meat or dairy products like me and Treeflower?" Norbert asked.

"Nope, we're all vegans here. I'm glad to hear you're a vegan too". Marie said.

"I'm a vegan but my family aren't" Norbert informed Marie.

"That's fine, we respect everyone's choices" Marie told Norbert.

"Hey mom, where is Evergreen? I want to introduce her to Norbert" Treeflower asked.

"Oh, of course! Evergreen has been dying to see the two of you! Your sister is meditating up in the hills. Go get her and come back here so we can have a family meal. It'll be all ready by the time you get back." Marie informed the couple.

"See you later mom" Treeflower said as Norbert and Treeflower headed to the hills to meet Evergreen.

"Your family are super nice, Treeflower" Norbert told Treeflower. "They're a lot more calm than my family".

"Why thank you Norby. I really do look up to my mom and dad, and Evergreen looks up to me and my mom and my dad. We all inspire each other in a way, my family is quite different from most other families. My family believe in true peace, love and equality. We adore the world that surrounds us, and my parents taught that to me and Evergreen when we were kids" Treeflower explained to Norbert.

"Wow, that's wonderful. How old is Evergreen by the way?" Norbert asked.

"She's exactly 4 minutes younger than me, we were born on the same day and are very close twin sisters who love each other to death. We believe in the same things and have always had each other's back. It's extremely rare when we have disagreements, and when we do, they only last for about a few minutes. One time, me and Evergreen had a disagreement with dad and meditated in the hills for a whole week" Treeflower said to Norbert.

"Huh, that's coincidental. Me and Daggett were only born 4 minutes away from each other as well." Norbert said in a surprised tone.

Treeflower giggled. "Yes, it's very coincidental. I can't wait to see Evergreen again, I haven't seen her for a while and I love her to pieces. I'm sure she can't wait to meet her new little brother." Treeflower said.

After walking for some time, Norbert and Treeflower eventually reached the top of the hill. At the top, they saw Evergreen meditating. She wore a tree of life necklace with a purple headband, and her fur was light dark brown.

"Sis! I'm back!" Treeflower shouted to her younger sister.

"Big sis!" Evergreen replied with excitement. She ran over to Treeflower and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Tree, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I've been thinking about you every day. It feels strange without you and it being just me, mom and dad." Evergreen said in embrace with her older sister.

"I've missed you so much too Ever, I've been thinking about you every day." Treeflower replied, giving her sister a kiss on the head.

"So, is this the beaver you're dating? Good choice sis" said Evergreen, chuckling with her big sis.

Norbert nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head looking to the side.

"Hey little bro, don't be shy of me, I don't bite" Evergreen said to Norbert, giving him a hug and kiss on the head, then letting him go.

"Funny, your dad said the same thing, also your family really like to give me a hugs and kisses" said Norbert.

"Well, it's called hospitality. Like my dad said, anyone who cares for any of the four of us, we immediately consider to be family, so you're now part of the family. I'm your big sis now, so you better get used to me little bro" Evergreen said, playfully punching Norbert on the shoulder.

"By the way, I really dig your necklaces. They both look really cool, especially yours big sis." Evergreen said, looking at her necklace and admiring the design of it.

"Ever, you've seen me wear this before, I used to wear it every single day for about 10 years and never take it off once" Treeflower told Evergreen.

"Oh yeah, I still love it. I've been wearing this tree of life necklace since I was 20 years old. I'm now 35 years old and it's never came off once, and it never will. I'd feel completely naked without this necklace." Evergreen explained.

"The tree of life?" Norbert asked.

"You are correct little bro." Evergreen said as she put her arm around Norbert. "The tree of life is a symbol of family, and that it shows how much you love your family and friends, and how much they mean to you. Hence why I consider my friends as my sisters and brothers. It's the most important thing I own and I'd be completely lost without it. That's why I never take it off and I never will. I'll be wearing this necklace even when I die". Evergreen explained and then kissed Norbert on the head and softly nuzzled him.

Evergreen's hugs were extremely tight and almost suffocating, but also felt strangely nice and comforting. It was a weird feeling.

"Anyway, mom called, she wants you back for dinner." Treeflower said.

"Alrighty then, let's go big sis and little bro" Evergreen replied with an optimistic and upbeat tone, then letting go of Norbert after giving him one last kiss on the head.

Norbert, Treeflower and Evergreen arrived back and saw Treeflower's parents with a picnic basket that included a large salad bowl on the ground. The family began to dig in, and in the middle of eating had a chat.

"So Norbert, what are your thoughts on us?" Marie asked.

"I think you're really kind people" said Norbert. "I'm glad you don't dislike me because I'm going out your daughter".

"Nonsense" Richard said. "We can tell you really care for Treeflower and love her a lot, so we love you a lot"

"Well I'm glad you think that of me" Norbert told Richard. "I hope that Evergreen will have a nice boyfriend or girlfriend someday".

"Actually, I'm aromantic. I only platonically love people. I'm not into dating or being romantically involved with others." Evergreen informed Norbert. "But I love my friends and family to death, and I'd do anything for them".

"Oooh ok" said Norbert. "So I guess you're all cool with me marrying Treeflower in the future?".

"So, you wanna get married, huh?" Richard asked.

"Uhhh...yes...if you're okay with that" Norbert said with a frightened tone.

"Of course we are!" Richard announced. "We couldn't be more happy for our little girl to find someone who clearly cares a lot for her".

"I'm thankful that you care about me so much, but you barely know me. We only first met today. How come you think so highly of me?" Norbert asked

"We can just tell that you're a considerate beaver, we've studied the nature within creatures and how they act. We can tell that you really care for Treeflower and would do anything for her, and we know that you're nervous in front of us in case we'd flip just because you're dating our daughter. We're not like that, we want her to be happy, and being mean to her boyfriend will just make her upset, so that's cruel and unneeded. Treeflower is her own beaver, she's 35 years old, she can make her own choices, she's not a baby beaver anymore. Trust me, if we knew that you would want to hurt Treeflower in some way, we would have noticed as soon as we laid on eyes on you." Richard said.

"Well, thank you for not judging me automatically. I really do appreciate it." said Norbert, with relief in his voice.

"We judge no one until we've gotten to know them fully, that's one of the family rules." said Marie.

"I definitely agree, I'm really sorry for thinking you'd hate me as soon as you met me. I should have thought more about that" said Norbert, feeling guilty.

"It's absolutely fine Norbert, no sweat. We don't blame you for thinking that, and I'm glad we got that lesson into your head" said Richard.

"Yeah" Norbert laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, welcome to the family little bro" said Evergreen as she pulled Norbert into a tight side hug.

"Wow Evergreen, you sure do give strong hugs, which actually feel really nice" said Norbert.

"Evergreen actually has a black belt in Karate, she is one tough cookie" Treeflower informed Norbert.

"Yep, if anyone messes with my family, they're toast" Evergreen as she accidentally side hugged Norbert tighter, causing him to lose his breathe for a second.

"Oops, sorry about that" Evergreen said as she let go of Norbert and laughed nervously. "I'm just very passionate when it comes to family I guess".

"Okay everyone, family meeting" said Marie. Norbert, Treeflower, Evergreen and Richard walked over to Marie and all sat on the floor in a circle.

"As we all know, Norbert will be staying here for the next 3 weeks, so Richard, Evergreen, and Treeflower, I want you to show Norbert the best of our family hospitality, okay?" Marie announced.

Richard, Evergreen and Treeflower then gave a comedic salute. "Yes ma'am!" They exclaimed in unison.

"While Norbert stays here, we'll be showing him how our family lives. We'll go out for a walk every now and again, and have the occasional meditations and star gazing. We want Norbert to have a great time" Marie exclaimed. "Norbert, Treeflower and Evergreen will be sleeping in sleeping bags up on the hill, whilst me and Richard stay down here and have each other's company. It's 7pm so I think it's time that we best go to sleep. Goodnight my family, I love you all".

Marie gave Richard, Treeflower, Evergreen and Norbert a goodnight hug and kiss. Soon after, everyone said goodnight and Norbert, Treeflower and Evergreen got their sleeping bags and headed back to the hill where Norbert and Treeflower met Evergreen earlier.

"So, what do you think of my family Norby?" Treeflower asked him.

"In complete honesty, the nicest beavers I've ever met in my entire life" Norbert told Treeflower. "I feel terrible for being frightened of being immediately judged by them, I really shouldn't have done that".

"Little bro, this is the first time you've met us. I can't blame you for being at least a little nervous, I could understand where the fear came from. I'm just glad that now you know who we are, and we'll always love you". Evergreen explained to Norbert.

"That's lovely, Evergreen. Thank you." said Norbert.

"No problem little bro, big sis will always be here you" Evergreen said with a big smile on her face.

"She sure does like calling me little bro doesn't she?" Norbert said quietly to Treeflower.

"She's been the youngest member of our family for years, all her friends are also at least a month or so older than her. Just a quick reminder, Evergreen will be shoving the fact that she's older than you in your face every time you speak to her from now on" Treeflower explained.

"So is that the main reason she was looking forward to meeting me? Just so she could shove in my face that she's older than me" Norbert asked.

"Pretty much. But she's now your big sis, and loves you to pieces, so don't forget that" Treeflower reminded Norbert with a comically stern tone.

"I know I know" Norbert replied with a chuckle.

Norbert, Treeflower and Evergreen got the sleeping bags and laid them on the floor.

"Goodnight little bro, goodnight big sis" said Evergreen as she pulled Norbert and Treeflower both into a tight side hug and kissed the top of their heads, softly nuzzling them as well. "I love you both to death, never forget that. Sweet dreams my dear siblings" Evergreen then let them go and got back into her sleeping bag, ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Norby, sweet dreams" Treeflower said to Norbert, as she lay in her sleeping bag facing him.

"Goodnight Treeflower" Norbert replied.

Norbert smiled. For a while, he was frightened to meet Treeflower's family, fearing that they would judge him and want to kill him just for dating their daughter. They actually turned out to be the nicest beavers that Norbert had ever met. Norbert now had a second mom and dad and an older sister who deeply cared for him and loved him a lot.

Norbert was happy, and couldn't be more happy for spending the next 3 weeks with his new family.

THE END.


End file.
